Dark night, Silent Knight - Tout ira bien
by Myscast
Summary: Février 1979. Quelques mois après être sortie de Poudlard, Lily fait une mauvaise rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la tombée de la nuit. Mais elle n'est pas toute seule pour y faire face.


**Information :** Un missing moment Severus/Lily, qui prend place au moment de la première guerre. Pas au sens romantique du terme, du moins pas de façon explicite, mais un moment très fort néanmoins.

Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible d'occulter définitivement et radicalement un ami d'enfance dont on a été si proche, et qui a quand même été le tout premier ancrage de Lily dans le monde magique…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark night, Silent knight <strong>_

_Tout ira bien_

Et tout à coup le ciel était sombre, chargé, menaçant. L'atmosphère lourde, pesante. Et Lily se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ; peut-être parce qu'elle s'y était habituée, à force. Peut-être parce que, depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard, le ciel était _toujours _sombre, chargé et menaçant ; et l'atmosphère _toujours _lourde et pesante. C'était comme ça depuis des mois ; depuis le début de la guerre.

On aurait pu penser qu'il était difficile d'oublier ça ; d'oublier qu'on était en guerre. Mais c'était sous-estimer notre propre force de persuasion. Il était tellement plus facile d'oublier, de faire comme si ; de se laisser enfermer dans le piège du désir le plus intime, le plus profond, un désir qui vous définissait tout entier : _je préférerais qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre. Je préférerais que mes premières années en tant que femme, mes premières années en tant qu'épouse, soient différentes. Qu'il ne faille pas se battre, se cacher, surveiller ses arrières. Que l'on puisse sortir de chez soi sans crainte, sans arrière-pensée. Que l'on puisse célébrer notre bonheur sans que le sens des réalités ne se rappelle si durement à nous. _

Comme cette nuit.

Elle le voyait, à présent ; il était sorti de l'ombre. _Ils _étaient sortis de l'ombre, car il y en avait deux ; sombres et froids dans leur tenue noire, avec leur masque d'argent sur la tête, pour garantir l'anonymat, pour effacer la honte, pour laisser parler la violence. Un masque de fausse légitimité, tellement biaisée que c'en était écœurant. Ils se drapaient de cette fausse légitimité comme on se drapait d'une cape, ils posaient un masque sur leurs traits d'êtres humains – de _père_, de _fils_, de _mari _– et ils s'avançaient ainsi, maîtres des ombres et de la peur, en oubliant qu'eux aussi, ils redoutaient ces mêmes ombres et cette même peur.

C'étaient deux Mangemorts. Et Lily se tenait droite devant eux, bien droite, parce qu'elle était fière, parce qu'elle refusait de courber la tête ou de baisser les yeux ; elle avait tous les droits d'être là, sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la nuit tombée. Certes, c'était imprudent, c'était une folie ; mais elle en avait _le droit_. Elle avait le droit de se tenir droite dans une allée sorcière, de fouler ce sol, de le marquer de sa présence – car elle n'était pas _impure_. Son sang n'était pas _sale_.

Il était juste différent. Et là encore, la différence était biaisée – exactement comme leur soi-disant légitimité.

Leurs yeux, ternes chez l'un, jubilatoires chez l'autre – _plus jeune_, indiquait la posture de celui-là, _plus jeune_, criait cette soif de sang et de jeux macabres, dans son regard - la scrutaient, balayaient les traits de son visage, cataloguaient tous les éléments de sa personne qui clamaient avec fierté ce qu'elle était : une née-moldue. Une _sang de bourbe_.

Lorsque le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire - elle savait.

« Alors, ma jolie, on se promène toute seule le soir ?... Tu ne sais pas que c'est dangereux, de sortir seule la nuit ? »

Les yeux de Lily se relevèrent une fraction de seconde vers le ciel – le ciel sombre. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Pas encore tout à fait. Elle avait cru avoir le temps. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis… non, elle n'avait pas _cru _; elle avait juste _refusé d'y penser, refusé de laisser les questions de légitimité entrer en ligne de compte. _Parce qu'elle avait le droit d'être là ; elle ne devrait même pas avoir à se poser la question, ni à justifier sa présence. Elle était une sorcière.

Après tout, il y avait encore une chance pour qu'ils ne connussent pas ses origines ; ce n'était pas à proprement parler quelque chose que l'on pouvait _lire_ sur votre visage, après tout.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit, le plus jeune annihila promptement cet espoir-là :

« Surtout quand on est une sang de bourbe comme toi… »

Elle frissonna, mais elle ne baissa pas la tête, fixant fièrement du regard ces deux fentes noires dans le masque gris, derrière lesquelles brillaient des yeux malsains et impatients. Elle parvenait presque à décrypter les pensées sournoises qui animaient ce regard-là : _sang de bourbe. Belle femme… mais trop fière. Lui apprendre la soumission… lui apprendre le _respect.

Elle frissonna de nouveau, mais ne fléchit toujours pas, la main fermement serrée sur sa baguette de saule qu'elle avait à moitié levée devant elle.

Elle ne leur céderait pas. Lily Evans… Lily Potter ne cédait jamais, devant personne – et certainement pas devant ces moins que rien, à l'esprit tordu et corrompu.

Celui de droite, le plus vieux, leva sa baguette à son tour ; d'un geste lent, presque paresseux, comme si elle n'avait même pas suffisamment d'importance pour que l'on perdît du temps à la rappeler à l'ordre. Sa main à elle se crispa sur le manche de sa baguette, les jointures blanchies, le cœur battant.

_James, _pensa-t-elle. Pour la première fois, la crainte la prît, s'insinuant en elle comme un poignard sournois ; celle de ne jamais le revoir, de ne jamais pouvoir lui apporter le petit paquet bourdonnant qu'elle avait glissé dans les plis de sa cape. Une réplique animée d'un vivet doré, l'oiseau minuscule et rapide comme l'éclair qui avait inspiré les Vifs d'or ; les véritables vivets dorés avaient disparu des siècles auparavant. Lily n'avait jamais été une grande amatrice de Quidditch, mais aujourd'hui était une occasion particulière à ses yeux ; l'anniversaire du jour où James Potter lui avait offert pour la première fois un vif d'or qu'il avait réussi à attraper à l'issue d'un match de Gryffondor, geste qu'il avait répété à chacune de ses victoires depuis lors. Elle s'était moquée de lui, à l'époque, et avait publiquement dénigré cette irritante marque d'attention tout à fait digne du m'as-tu-vu qu'il était alors ; mais, officieusement, c'était le seul vif d'or qu'elle eût jamais possédé et qu'elle avait gardé précieusement, touchée malgré elle par la franche vénération qui se cachait derrière ladite attention. Cela lui avait paru un intéressant compromis de lui offrir cette réplique animée du petit animal disparu, comme un clin d'œil malicieux au lien qui les unissait désormais, et au chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru depuis la première fois où il y avait eu un vif d'or entre eux deux ; un petit geste pour rappeler que malgré la guerre, malgré le contexte inquiétant et périlleux, malgré leur toute récente intégration à l'Ordre du Phénix, leur histoire restait toujours aussi incroyable et précieuse, aux yeux de Lily.

Mais la guerre l'avait rattrapée, comme pour lui rappeler le sens des priorités : qu'il fallait l'avoir à l'esprit à chaque seconde, qu'on ne pouvait la remiser au second plan un seul instant. La guerre oblitérait tout, pervertissait tout, détruisait tout. Il fallait être bien crédule pour penser qu'il y avait encore une place pour l'insouciance, le bonheur ou la considération, en ces temps troublés.

Et maintenant… peut-être qu'à défaut d'une célébration rassurante, ce serait une commémoration _macabre_ qu'elle allait offrir à James, si elle ne revenait pas...

Quelle inconséquence.

Elle attendit le sort, fébrilement, fiévreusement, prête à le contrer et à prendre l'avantage, ou à périr en essayant ; mais le sort ne vint pas. A la place, il n'y eut qu'un bruit fluide, insaisissable comme un souffle de vent, à peine plus tangible qu'un froissement d'étoffe. Lily ouvrit les yeux plus largement. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que la nuit était finalement tombée et l'avait engloutie, ou bien qu'un sort silencieux ne l'eût rendue aveugle ; puis elle comprit. Il y avait une ombre supplémentaire dans la ruelle. Juste devant elle. Si proche qu'elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir la toucher. Une ombre qui se dressait fièrement, de toute sa hauteur, faisant face à ses agresseurs ; elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre note de leur immobilité pour imaginer la baguette qui devait être pointée vers eux, menaçante.

L'ombre se tenait là, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste ; éprouvant les deux autres en une confrontation silencieuse.

Finalement, le plus jeune mangemort n'y tint plus et lança d'une voix ennuyée :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, _camarade_ ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

L'ombre ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de se tenir juste devant Lily, entre elle et les autres mangemorts, la jeune sorcière tendue et immobile à seulement quelques centimètres dans son dos. Lily le détailla. Ce port altier, sûr de lui, cette stature à la fois fine et imposante… elle le reconnut tout de suite.

Tout à coup, il se mit à lancer des sorts, toujours sans prononcer un mot ; le premier mangemort tomba dans la boue en se tenant le poignet. Le second fit un geste pour riposter, mais il fut immédiatement repoussé en arrière, comme pris au cou par une force invisible. Il lutta férocement, griffant l'air devant lui en de grands gestes maladroits, sa baguette roulant au sol, hors d'atteinte ; lorsqu'il commença sérieusement à suffoquer, la pression se relâcha et il tomba à son tour. Il ne s'éternisa pas, cependant ; se massant le cou d'une main fébrile, il agrippa le bras du plus jeune qui se tenait toujours le poignet en jurant, et les deux mangemorts s'enfuirent dans la pénombre, disparaissant à nouveau au creux des ombres.

Le claquement de leurs pas chaotiques résonna une bonne minute dans le silence apathique de la ruelle ; puis, plus rien, juste la respiration calme et mesurée du sorcier (de son défenseur ?) qui se tenait toujours devant elle, et la sienne, erratique, rendu malaisée par l'angoisse et la concentration. La scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux avait été si rapide, presque irréelle ; il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'ils étaient réellement partis, et qu'elle était désormais hors de danger.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut confrontée à ce masque, ce masque noir et argent, ce masque monstrueux ; et à tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde, car déjà il l'enlevait, et un visage bien connu et jadis tant adoré – et, aujourd'hui, presque étranger ; quand étaient apparus ce front large et noble, cette mâchoire ferme et imposante, cette assurance froide et maîtrisée qui appelait la crainte et le respect ? – apparut devant elle. _Severus_…

Une voix neutre mais douce, infiniment douce, s'éleva dans la nuit.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Incapable de répondre, Lily se contenta de secouer la tête.

Severus hocha la sienne en retour et commença à se tourner, déjà prêt à transplaner ou à se fondre à nouveau dans la nuit changeante.

Prise de panique en réalisant qu'il était à deux doigts de lui échapper, elle le retint par le bras. Son geste avait été vif et impulsif, mais sa main était presque hésitante sur ce bras ferme où, quelques centimètres plus bas, il y avait cette marque, cette marque odieuse, cette marque monstrueuse.

« _Severus_, attends ! »

Les mots aussi étaient sortis de sa bouche sur une impulsion, une injonction empressée, presque affolée. Elle n'avait pas prononcé ce prénom depuis ce jour, en cinquième année, ce jour où elle lui avait tourné le dos devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à l'entrée du dortoir des gryffondors, tout comme _lui_ lui avait tourné le dos, près du lac et du vieux chêne, le jour où James Potter avait poussé l'humiliation un peu trop loin et où le mot fatidique avait été lâché entre eux – _sang de bourbe_. Mais ne venait-il pas justement de la sauver de ceux qui avaient la détestable habitude d'user de cette appellation ? Ne venait-il pas de se mettre entre elle et des mangemorts, alors qu'il portait le même accoutrement sombre, le même masque impersonnel, la même marque terrifiante ?

Peut-être que tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait toujours cru. Peut-être que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, à Poudlard… s'était en réalité passé différemment ? Peut-être que c'était _elle_ qui avait refusé sa main tendue, et non pas lui qui l'avait reniée ce jour-là ? Pourquoi se serait-il tenu là, autrement ? Pourquoi lui serait-il venu en aide ?

Cela soulevait tant de questions, des questions déstabilisantes qui tournoyaient dans son esprit en effervescence, encore exalté par l'adrénaline et la peur ; depuis combien de temps _veillait_-il sur elle, ainsi ? Avait-il toujours été _là_, tapi dans l'ombre, à la surveiller, prêt à intervenir si sa vie était en danger ?

Tout ce qui s'était jamais dressé entre eux semblait subitement se trouver là, dans cette même ruelle, tapi avec eux, concentré dans ces quelques centimètres qui les séparaient ; les droits du sang, la légitimité de la parenté, et ce nom, ce nom terrible, ce nom maudit – Voldemort.

Severus s'était tourné vers elle, et elle pouvait voir ce visage à nouveau - à moitié dans l'ombre, à moitié mangé par les ténèbres. Elle crut y déceler une trace de sollicitude qui lui rappela immédiatement le petit garçon qu'il avait été, celui qui l'avait toujours épaulée, l'aidant à se faire une place dans ce monde inconnu et plein de surprises qu'était celui de la sorcellerie. Toujours présent, toujours fort devant elle et _pour_ elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pour lui-même. Solide comme un roc, faussement inatteignable, rassurant et encourageant. Mais il y avait aussi les traits de ce nouvel homme qu'il était à présent, cette assurance nouvelle devant les autres, devant le monde - et non plus uniquement devant _elle_, pour la rassurer - ; ce maintien désormais rigoureux et fier, cette force intérieure qui émanait de lui avec une telle intensité, désormais.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa à quel point cette solidité rassurante et empreinte de douceur lui avait manqué, à quel point elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'appuyer contre lui comme elle le faisait des années plus tôt et simplement se laisser porter, en sachant qu'elle ne perdrait pas pied, jamais, parce qu'il était _là_, près d'elle, et qu'il lui dirait _je suis là, Lily, regarde-moi, tout va bien et tout ira bien. _Car il ne peut rien nous arriver, tant que nous sommes tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Et tout à coup ce fut trop, trop à supporter, et elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et elle se sentit simplement _submergée _; c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'élança et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle, et peu importait qu'il fût si grand, maintenant, ou que les frêles épaules de Lily atteignissent à peine le haut de son torse fin, ou qu'il y eût cette aura sombre qui se dégageât de lui et qui semblât se dresser entre eux comme un mur invisible – invisible mais pas _infranchissable_, non, pas infranchissable, elle refusait de croire ça, de se méprendre une nouvelle fois.

Elle se sentait si forte, à cet instant, si entière ; comme si les ténèbres de la ruelle ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, comme si le nom ténébreux qui était tapi entre eux, qui se _dressait _entre eux, tu et craint, n'avait plus la moindre importance, ne pouvait plus avoir la moindre _emprise_ – et Severus avait réussi là où l'achat du vivet doré avait échoué, il lui avait redonné de l'espoir, il lui avait redonné la _foi_. Tout pouvait encore s'arranger, tout _allait _s'arranger. Tout irait bien.

« _C'est toi_, sanglotait-elle, mais il y avait un sourire sincère et soulagé entre ses larmes, _c'est toi,_ _tu es là…_ »

« Lily… »

Son prénom, comme un murmure, un murmure dans la nuit. Elle aurait pu aussi bien l'avoir imaginé, mais elle releva la tête, et il plongea les yeux dans les siens – ses yeux sombres mais vivants et doux, et inquiets, et _douloureux_, comme s'il aurait aimé que ce soit possible, mais qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas l'être, non, plus maintenant -. Et les yeux qu'elle levait vers lui étaient si lumineux, si expressifs… deux orbes vertes, le vert le plus parfait, le plus vivant. Les yeux noirs rivés à ce regard ouvert et éblouissant, il fit le serment de la protéger à jamais, à chaque seconde, quoi qu'il lui en coûtât ; il ne lui arriverait rien, non, _rien_. Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Jamais.

La prochaine fois que le danger se dresserait devant elle, il serait là, à nouveau là ; il le devait. Et il lui prendrait la main, et elle lèverait les yeux vers lui, exactement comme elle le faisait à cet instant - et cette fois-là, il aurait à nouveau le droit de s'adresser à elle, et de la réconforter. Il le lui murmurerait à nouveau, de sa voix la plus assurée, la plus rassurante :

« _Là_, _je suis là, Lily. Regarde-moi, c'est fini ; tout va bien, et tout ira bien. Je te le promets. _

_Tout ira bien. »_

* * *

><p>Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement ; il n'y eut jamais de prochaine fois. Lorsqu'il contempla à nouveau ces deux orbes vertes, si vertes, si pures, ce n'était plus Lily qui se tenait là, devant lui ; c'était un petit garçon, un bébé, avec des cheveux noirs et désordonnés et une cicatrice rouge sur son front blanc.<p>

Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

* * *

><p>(*) : Les « Vivets dorés », connus pour avoir inspiré le Vif d'Or en tant que tel, sont mentionnés dans <em>Le Quidditch à travers les âges <em>de J.K. Rowling.

Note supplémentaire : cet OS et toutes mes publications du moment sont dédiés à tous mes lecteurs et à leurs commentaires motivants, et en particulier à Leslie (PeanutBZH), qui me laisse de nombreux et très stimulants commentaires :).


End file.
